Color My World
by MCRFanatic
Summary: When a prophecy foretells the death of Violet, one of the Rainbow siblings, her older borthers will do anything to save her, even if it means doing something that could change their lives forever... R&R Mild violence


"Father, do I have to?"

"Do not whine with me Red," Father Moon said in a low growl. Red flinched at the sound and heaved a heavy sigh. Father Moon looked at his eldest son and placed a gental hand on his childs shoulder. "I have just gotten word that a new color was born from the Light. I want you and Blue to go get her."

Red raised an eyebrow. "Her?"

"Yes," he nodded," her names Violet."

"Violet...Okay. I'll go get Blue and we'll travel to the Light to get her."

Father Moon smiled and patted his son on the head," Thats my boy."

Red rolled his eyes and groaned, "Whatever.

~88~

"Father Moon told us to get this girl?" Blue asked. He brushed the bangs in front of his eye and sighed when they fell back into place.

Red nodded. "Yes, her names Violet."

"Really? Hmm, this is intresting."

"I have to admit, it actually is. Think about it," Red began. He held up six fingers. "Father Moon found me first. Then he found Orange, who found Yellow, who found Green, who found you, and now, me and you get to go find Violet! Do you know what this means?"

"That we get to do something with our lives?"

Red looked at his younger brother for a minute before shaking his head. "No! Well, yeah I guess. But thats besides the point! We get to finish the Rainbow!"

"So?"

"So? If we finish the Rainbow, then we can become human and defeat the Darkness! It's a win-win since we can't do much here anyways."

Blue nodded in response. He was right. Each color was made to become the Rainbow, which would help defeat the Darkness. There was Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and now Violet. Once Violet was trained, then the six could create the Rainbow and finally become human.

"It's been centuries," Red whispered.

"But now," his face lit up with the firey red that burned through his veins, "we'll be set free."

~88~

"I see her," Blue said. He pointed to the laying mass on the pure white ground. Slouched over her were two others. Land and Sky, or as they liked to be called, Riku and Sora.

Sora saw them first, and smiled as the two colors made their way over to them and Violet.

"So you've finally arrived, huh?" Sora said smuggly at Red and Blue. Red grinned back and nodded.

"Yep. So, is she okay?" He pointed to Violet. Riku shook his head.

"No, shes not. We've asked for Kairi to come and see whats wrong with her, she should be here soon."

And just like that, Kairi was standing next to Riku. She put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Whats wrong this time you two bumbling idiots?"

"New color. She injured and we don't know why," Riku explained. His facial expression was blank, as was his voice.

Kairi gasped at Violet, who was groaning in pain a clutching her chest tightly. Kairi took a few minutes to check her over beore coming up with a diagnosis.

"She's still got part of her heart."

Blue looked at her in confusion. Color's didn't have hearts, thats what made them special. Colors are made up of Light, and they lose their hearts when they go through the process of becoming a color.

Father Moon once told Blue that each color had a past life, but then Darkness got them and their hearts were released. Their souls contained a large amount of Light, which then caused them to turn into colors.

"How is that possible?" He asked. Kairi shrugged her shoulders and skipped behind Sora and Riku.

"I don't know, you might want to go ask Universe, he might know."

Red nodded, "Yeah, we'll go ask him, but for right now, we have to get Violet home."

Red walked over and picked up Violet from the ground. He noticed how light she was. Her hair was a brownish-black color, but if he had to guess, her eyes were a bright violet. The clothes she wore consisted of bright violet skinny jeans, and a black tanktop.

It was normal for each color to wear black or white with their name. Red wore red trip pants and a white tanktop, while Blue wore blue skinny jeans, that barely fit him by the way, and a black tee-shirt.

"Lets get you home, newbie," Red said happily. Blue shook his head and groaned.

"Please do not call our younger sister that, its not nice."

"Lifes not nice!"

"...That made no sense what-so-ever, Red."

"I know."

~88~

Red placed Violet on a white bed in a white room. The colors lived in a castle that was bland and white. It was created by Father Moon long ago.

"Did you find her alright?" A serious voice came from behind the two. both turned to see Yellow, their older sister standing behind them.

"U-um," Red stammered, making Yellow frown. She shook her head and pushed the two away. Once she saw her new sisters face, she smiled.

"I like her, I can already tell."

"How do you know that Yellow?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrown in confusion. Yellow turned her head and gave a devious smirk.

"I just can. It's a girl thing."

She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Red, Blue, and Violet (Haha XD I just relized this but Red+Blue=Violet! I'm so smart.) alone in the room. Each was silent, exept for Violet, who let out a grunt of pain every now and then.

"I don't get it," Blue said after watching his new, younger sister, rive in pain.

"Don't get what?" Red asked. He walked around the room and sat beside the bed in a chair.

"Why she still has part of her heart. Why is she so lucky?"

"She's not."

The two looked to the doorway, where a new voice was. Standing there was Universe, the King of all things. But he didn't like to be called that. He liked to be called Mickey.

"What do you mean Universe-I mean, Mickey?" Blue stammered to say, surpsed by the unanounced arrival of Mickey. Mickey walked over to the bed side and looked at Violet.

"A new color? Is she Violet?" He questioned. Red nodded, his spikey red hair bouncing around, but it never messed up.

"Yes, this is Violet. Do you know whats wrong with her?"

Mickey nodded and gave a small 'Hmm.' "Yes, I do. You see, Violet here is the what the prophecy foretold. Violet, is The Pure Heart."

~88~

Try and guess who's who, except Mickey, or course. Violet is an O.C. just saying.


End file.
